the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Karasu Kaguya
Approval: 12/18/15 3 feats bori v3.5 shelved 'Appearance and Personality' Karasu acts respectfully around his allies. He respects each others' opinions, and generally will not argue with them. However, when he spots an enemy, he is dead set on hunting them down, and stops at nothing to obliterate them. He is very trusting towards strangers, and will assume that they are friendly, however he doesn't forgive easily. He also has a habit of destroying things. His appearance is well-dressed and neat, and a flock of crows follow him everywhere (these are a medium for his crow techniques/for rp purposes). He normally wears a suit and formal black shoes, but will change if necessary. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 8 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP:55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Shikotsumyaku ' '''Genin 2: Crow Techniques ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Razor Feathers - The user sends finely pointed crow feathers at their target. cp # Crow Tool Transformation - A technique that allows the user to turn ninja tools into crows. The number of ninja tools that can turn into a crow varies based on the type of weapon. After being shifted, the crows can sit idle or fly around. Using this ability again will fire the weapon as if thrown. This can also be used on small items, such as pills or messages. for initial shift to weapon, 5 for second shift. # Crow Transformation Technique - The user shifts into an average looking crow, this varies from normal transformation, in that the users chakra seems very similar to a normal crows chakra. In this form the user can fly, but loses the ability to perform jutsu/attack. The user's small stature makes it easy to sneak around quietly, and fit through small spaces. 5 per turn Equipment *(1) Pockets of Holding: Functions like Summoning Scroll, but different aesthetic. Holds EVERYTHING, from his giant hammer to a 3 day old cookie. *(5) Giant Battle Hammer Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 2000 * Ryo left: 2000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 4' *'Banked: 4' *'Reset Day: Thursday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 1 ' '''Enter: The mighty Karasu Kaguya! (1 QP, 500 Ryo) Karasu runs into the Mizukage, and the two talk about things like hammers, and aspirations, before they depart. A huge tree protrudes from a forest near Konoha. (2 QP,1000 Ryo)' Karasu meets new people! Namely, Mori, Midori and Hanzo. The tiny forest goddess Arduinna, who uses Mori as a host, criticises Karasu for worshipping Jashin, which is bad, but he gets food! Which is good. 'History and Story Karasu was born into a life of wealth, which may be surprising, as his family's clan are known for their savagery. His family worshipped Jashin, the God of Death, so naturally he was brought up into that religion. From a young age, Karasu enjoyed destroying stuff, and that only grew worse as he grew older. To protect their rather creepy ornaments, his parents created a "Smashing Room" with their Kekkai Genkai to satiate his desire. He joined the academy at the age of 19, and managed to graduate at the age of 20. Category:Character